Jack and Elsa love story
by Dancintune
Summary: It's hard to explain but I hope you like it. Please review


7 year old Elsa and 8 year old Jack were best friends. They have been friends for a long time. They ice skated, flew kites, made art projects together, they did everything together (except for eat and sleep). One day, Elsa's father had some bad news. She had to tell Jack. She went to his house and knocked on the door. Jack answered it. "Hi Elsie." Jack said. "Hi Jack. I have some bad news." Elsa said. "Are you ok?" Jack asked. "I'm fine but my dad got transferred. We're moving next week." Elsa said. Jack was crushed. "Oh no. This can't be happening. We're best friends." Jack said. "I don't want to go. I wish I could stay here forever." Elsa said. The day she was moving, she asked her parents if she could see Jack one last time. Her parents let her. "Elsie!" Jack said. They ran to hug each other. "I'm leaving now. I just want to say goodbye. I don't want to leave you." Elsa said. "You never will. You'll always be here in my heart. Best friends forever." Jack said. "Best friends forever." Elsa said. They held up their best friends necklaces and put them together. They hugged each other one last time and Elsa went in the car. Jack knew she would see her again.

* * *

><p>Ten years later...<p>

Jack was hanging out in the courtyard talking to his friend Kristoff. "Hey, Jack. I've been meaning to ask you, what's that half a heart necklace around your neck?" Kristoff asked. Jack held on to it. "When I was 5, I met this girl. Her name was Elsa or Elsie as I called her. She and I became best friends. We did everything together. But when I was 8 and she was 7, she had to move away. We made a promise we would be best friends forever. Here's the last picture we had together before she left." Jack said, holding up a picture. It was of him and Elsa hugging. "She's really cute. I wonder what she's doing now." Kristoff said. "I also had a crush on her. But I'm with Rapunzel now. Yet I still think about Elsa." Jack said. The bell rang and they went to class. "Good morning class." The teacher said. "Good morning mr. North." The class said. "We have a new student joining us today." Mr. North said. A girl came in. All the boys had their eyes on her. She had snowy blonde hair arranged into a bun, blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black turtleneck, a magenta jacket, teal jeans, black boots, blue gloves, and a crystal necklace. Jack's eyes widened. It was Elsa. "This is Elsa Arrendelle. I hope you give her a perfect welcome. Please take your seat Elsa." Mr. North said. Elsa sat down.

The bell rang and everyone left the class room. Jack followed Elsa. He caught her by her locker talking to a girl. It was her little sister Anna. She had red hair with a white highlight in two braids, turquoise eyes, and she was a little shorter than Elsa. She was wearing a sky blue turtleneck, a black scarf, ocean blue jeans, and black boots. "Elsie." Jack said. Elsa turned around. "Jack?" She said. She started growing a smile. "Oh Jack! It's you! It's really you!" Elsa said. She hugged him. "I missed you. You look amazing." Jack said. "Thank you. Your not so bad yourself. I missed you so much. Anna you remember Jack." Elsa said. "It's great to see you again Jack." Anna said. "You too." Jack said. "I'll just leave you guys to get acquainted." Anna said. She walked away.

Jack and Elsa walked to the courtyard. "So what have you been up to?" Jack asked. "I am still ice skating and I'm in the chorus group here. What about you?" Elsa asked. " I'm captain of the hockey team." Jack said. "Congratulations. It's so good to see my best friend again. Jack, there is something I've been wanting to tell you." Elsa said. "What is it?" Jack asked. "Jack, I lo-" Before Elsa could finish her sentence, a girl with long golden hair came to them. "Jack sweetie. Whose this?" The girl said, giving Elsa a disgusted look. "Rapunzel, this is my best friend, Elsa. Elsa, this is my girlfriend, Rapunzel." Jack said. Elsa was crushed. "Oh uh, hello." Elsa said. "Whatever. Come on Jack. Let's go." Rapunzel said. "Sure just a second. Elsa what did you want to tell me?" Jack asked. "Nothing. It's not important anymore." Elsa said. Jack shrugged and winked at her. Elsa smiled.

After school, Elsa walked home with Anna. Jack ran after them. "Hey Elsa. Do you and Anna want to hang out with me and Kristoff tonight?" Jack asked. "Ok. Anna do you want to?" Elsa asked. "Sure. We'll be there." Anna said. "Great, see you guys at 6:00." Jack said. That night, they met at the movie theater. Anna and Kristoff were staying close together. They left after a while so it was just Jack and Elsa. They all left together though because Kristoff was the one who drove everyone. The next day, Elsa went to the coffee shop with Anna. "I had a great time last night." Anna said. "I did too. You and Kristoff made a great couple." Elsa said. "You and Jack do too." Anna said. "Jack doesn't want to be with me. He has a girlfriend." Elsa said. "He's still your friend. He loves you as a best friend." Anna said. "Yeah we are. We made a promise to be best friends forever. " Elsa said, looking at her best friends necklace. They went to school. The boys were waiting for them out front. "Hey girls." Jack said. "Hey guys." Elsa said. "Anna, do you want to walk to class together?" Kristoff asked. "Sure. See you guys later." Anna said. They walked away. "Elsa, can you please tell me what you were going to say yesterday?" Jack asked. "Ok. Jack, I..." Rapunzel ran up to Jack before Elsa could say it. "Hey, Jack. Can I talk to Elsa for a minute?" She asked. "Sure." Jack said. He walked away. "So I hear you and Jack are really good friends." Rapunzel said. "Yeah, Jack is my best friend from when we were kids." Elsa said. "Yeah, well, not anymore. Stay away from Jack. He's mine. If you so much as look at him, I'll make your life so miserable. Got it?" Rapunzel said, gripping Elsa's arm. "Understood. But let me tell him I can't see him anymore." Elsa said, trembling. "Fine." Rapunzel said.

Elsa was really nervous to tell Jack she can't see him anymore. She and Jack have been best friends their whole lives, after 10 years they meet again and now they can't see each other. Elsa saw Jack talking to Rapunzel. She saw Elsa looking at them and put her arms around Jack and kissed him to make her upset. Elsa ran off crying. Kristoff saw her crying in the courtyard and went to get Anna. "Elsa, are you ok?" Anna asked, sitting next to her with her arm around her. "Rapunzel told me to stay away from Jack. I can't. Jack and I have been best friends forever. I can't loose him again." Elsa said. "Don't worry Elsa. I'll talk to Jack for you." Kristoff said. "Thanks Kristoff." Elsa said, hugging him. Jack saw the three of them together and saw Elsa crying. Rapunzel pulled him away so he wouldn't pay attention. But Jack went to the courtyard. "Elsie, what happened?" Jack asked. "Your girlfriend told me to stay away from you." Elsa said. "I'll talk to her for you." Jack said. He hugged her and went to talk to Rapunzel. He came back after an hour. "What happened?" Kristoff asked. "She told me never to hang out with you again. So I broke up with her." Jack said. "Really?" Anna said. "She doesn't tell me who to hang out with. I'm my own person. She was too demanding. The truth is Elsa is the one I want to be with." Jack said. Elsa was so happy. "Your the one I want to be with." She said. They hugged.

* * *

><p>The next few months have been great for them. They made a happy couple. One day, Elsa noticed the poster for prom. She has always dreamed of being prom queen. So she signed up. "Elsa, will you go to prom with me?" Jack asked. "I'd love to." Elsa said. It was the night of prom. Jack drove up to Elsa's house. He knocked on the door. Elsa answered it. Elsa had her hair in a bun with a diamond hair clip holding it up. She was wearing a royal blue dress that was short in the front and long in the back. It flowed through the wind. She was wearing sapphire earrings, a matching necklace, and silver high heels. She looked like a dream. "Wow, you look amazing." Jack said. "Thank you." Elsa said. They went off to prom. It was beautiful in the gym. There were stars, flowers, and balloons everywhere. It was like a ball. Jack and Elsa had a beautiful dance together. Elsa wanted to sing in front of everyone. She took the microphone. "I'd like to sing a song by Shannon Saunders." She said. She began to sing. She sang the glow by Sharon Saunders. She sounded perfect.<p>

Everyone cheered for her. She stepped down off the stage. Jack ran to her and hugged her. "Elsa that was incredible." Jack said. Elsa blushed. "It's time to announce prom queen and king." Miss Gothel said. She took out the envelope. "Your prom king and queen is... Jack Frost and Elsa Arrendelle." She said. Everyone cheered. "NO! NO! I'm supposed to be prom queen! Not this witch! Give me that crown and my king!" Rapunzel said. She was wearing her hair in a braid and a purple strapless dress. She took Elsa's tiara, pulled Jack's arm and took him away. "Stop her!" Elsa said. Her friend Merida took her shoe off and threw it at Rapunzel, hitting her in the ankle causing her to trip. "How did you do that?" Elsa asked. "My father taught me that. I learned a lot of defense mechanisms." Merida said.

Rapunzel was thrown out. Jack ran to Elsa and hugged her. "Merida, thank you. Your a great friend." Elsa said. "It's the least I could do for helping me pass the midterm." Merida said. They hugged. They went back to the dance. It was the last dance of the night. "Jack, that thing I wanted to say to you. I love you, Jack. I've always loved you." Elsa said. "I have always loved you too, Elsa." Jack said. They kissed. This was the most magical night of their lives. Someday your prince will come.

THE END


End file.
